Just Black ちょうど黒
by katyluv
Summary: My own original story, and yes, I know this has nothing to do with Tokyo ghoul in the slightest. I had to choose a category, and there wasn't an "original story" category. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it, and await future chapters!
1. Chapter 1 2

CHAPTER 1

It was December 25 on this chilly afternoon, and two gangsters were hustling a young lady in an empty alleyway in Tokyo's Akihabara strip. "Come on, missy. Let's get a motel room and get to know each other better," the older one of the two said, as he started to grope the lady. His partner kept close watch while his buddy was having his way with the woman. "I guess I can't hold it in till then, so why don't we just settle our "business" here? I hope you don't mind, right?" "N-NOOOOO!" She started to struggle, with her screams filling up the alleyway and leaked into the surrounding streetways. Unfortunately, even with all the commotion, none of the passing people wanted to get involved with this and decided to mind their own business. "NO! P-Please…Someone help me plea-…," she tried to plead for help, but her cries fell upon deaf ears. "Tsk, Tsk, too bad. I guess no one has the balls to help you, princess; but I'll take good care of you, no worries," he assures her with a perverse look on his face. "Before I dig in, I do have to thank God for the fantastic meal, HaHaHa!" "Make sure you save a piece for me, Tatsuo," joked his friend. "Don't worry, Shun. There will be plenty for the both of us…Now, let's dig in, shall we?" He viciously rips the woman's clothing to shreds, leaving not even a single thread left. The female's screams were replaced with tears, as her smooth skin reflected the moon's light like a beacon signaling for help. "Mama…Papa…," She says sheepishly. The man touches the woman's naked body and says sinisterly, "I'm your daddy now, honey." But before he can close in for a kiss, a booming laugh starts to ominously echo throughout the alleyway, out of nowhere. This startles Tatsuo, stopping him in his place.

"KAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" It appeared to be a man's voice. "What the hell is going on?" asked Tatsuo, as he tried to pinpoint the laughter's origin. "Kikiki … Hey you two down there, I'll have to ask you Fuckers to please step away from the pretty lady, before something bad happens." "And who the hell is going to stop us?" Tatsuo shouts towards the darkness, still in confusion as to who or what was talking to him. All of a sudden the flicker of a lighter illuminated the darkness, but was only able to show the face of the person in question, or to be more specific, the mask. It was a ghoulish Kabuki mask of a Japanese demon; and even with the lighter's bright flame, the place where the eyes should have been was as black as could be. The two men weren't particularly scared, but they both experienced a chill that went up their spines and left them in a cold sweat. Tatsuo pushed the women to the ground, knocking her unconscious, and began to taunt the masked person. "Hey, bastard, do you know who I am?! I'm-…" "Tengan Tatsuo, of the emerald wave gang," said the masked finished, "your birthday was June 21st, 1984 at 12:35pm; and you're the only child of Tengan Hikaru and Tengan Raeko, who both passed away six years after your birth in a car accident. After that, you were adopted by Yoshioka Goemon, the leader of the emerald wave, as his successor. You also enjoy listening to idol CD's when you aren't bashing skulls, with Miyawaka Sakura being you favorite." "H-H-How the hell do you know all that!?" Upon hearing this, the masked person started to chuckle and jumped from what seemed like a four story drop from his current location. Landing on both feet as easily as a child jumps from a swing. Tatsuo and shun were left with their mouths agape as the mysterious masked person walked closer to them. "Get away!" shun says as he pulls out a knife and runs towards the uninvited guest. He reaches the man and plunges the knife in his chest. "Yeah, that's what you get for playing hero," Tatsuo says proudly from a safe distance; but even with the weapon deep in his chest, the only thing leaving his body was not blood but laughter? Yes, laughter resonated throughout the alleyway and left shun paralyzed in fear. "What was this man that had appeared before them," He thought as the grip on the knife weakened and he eventually let go. "HAHAHAHAA! That's no way to use a knife shun-san. This is how you properly handle a knife," The masked person says calmly and grabs shun's hand. Pulling the knife out of his body, the man forces it back into shun's hands and tells him to "grip it like his life depended on it". Shun obeys the order unconsciously out of pure fear for his life. Then the masked man puts his hands over shun's and says menacingly, "Now follow my lead, Shun-san." The now trembling Tatsuo sits on the cold ground, as he watches both shun and the masked man walk slowly towards him slowly. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Exactly thirty steps later without a single word from either of the two, as they closed the gap between them and Tatsuo. "No! Get the hell away from me you demon!" But nothing stopped them and both criminals were staring at each other with tear filled eyes. On the complete opposite side of the spectrum, the masked man responsible was reciting a poem with a livid tone in his voice:

Armlets do not adorn a person,

Or necklaces luminous as the moon;

Or ablutions, or ointments,

Or blossoms, or beautiful hair.

Eloquent speech that is polished well

Really adorns a person

When other ornaments are ruined,

The ornament of speech is an enduring jewel.

"Instead of honing your breath to create words of wisdom, you rather decided to worship that which fades and dies with time. You spent your years on many things: sex, drugs, alcohol, weapons, and the list goes on. Now your life had been tainted and I am the equalizer that will purify that which is beyond repair, so prepare yourself!" The masked guy explains. "Ok, fine!" I'll give you all I have, just name it. What do you want? Women? Money!?" Tatsuo says trembling to the bone. "Tatsuo, Tatsuo, Tatsuo… I don't need such things from someone as lost as you. Plus, the thing I want is something that you yourself cannot easily give away in this world." "What…AHHHHH!" Before he could utter another word, the masked man had forced Shun's hands to thrust the knife into Tatsuo's heart. Tatsuo stared silently at the cold metal object that had pierced his chest and fell onto the ground, dead upon impact. "Wasn't that refreshing, Shun?" Shun couldn't hear the man since his head was clouded by emotions of guilt and utter horror. His mental state was in shambles and Shun was now laughing hysterically into the night sky like a madman. "HAHAHAA!HAHAHAHAAAHAAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA!" But the mysterious masked killer was not amused and was instead pouring bottles of gasoline on Tatsuo's corpse. "God, purge this body of the evil that has taken this man's precious life away, amen," the man said as he proceeded to light the body. Then standing up, the masked man grabbed Shun's neck and hoisted him at least two feet off the ground. "Please, don't kill me! I can't die yet!" The masked person didn't say another word and snapped the man's neck in a single moment. The body was treated in the same fashion; and after that, the man took off his mask, revealing his true identity. Light from the flaming bodies showed the face of not a killer but the innocence of a young man, probably a high schooler, who's eyes were filled with more tears than either of the criminals or the woman. "Goodbye Tatsuo…Shun…and sorry…."

CHAPTER 2

It was a few hours later that same night and the woman had finally awoken. Even after all that had happened, she appeared to be fine except for minor scrapes from hitting the ground; but aside from that, she was fine. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Someone had brought her to a hotel room, and she could tell from the extravagant décor, that it was an expensive one. For no reason, her focus was pointed towards a magnificent painting of an angel carrying Jesus after the crucifixion in the Bible. "Momma…Papa, I'm sorry," she said, attempting to touch the canvas, but a sudden knock on the door froze her in place. "I'm coming in," said an unknown voice. Scared for her life, the woman took a nearby lamp and prepared for the worst. The door opened, and it was the same person from the earlier incident, though she had no way of knowing this. "Oh, so you're finally awake. That's a relief." "Who are you and what do you want from me?" "Eh?" "Are you one those guys from before here to rape me?" "No, No, No! I'm the one who save you and brought you here, so please drop the lamp." Upon further examination, the boy looked pretty trustworthy and gave off a timid aura, so she decided to drop her weapon. "Good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Morishige Koji, third year art student at Tokyo U and aspiring painter. In fact, I'm the one who created that piece on the wall there," he says pointing at the same angel piece. "Wait, second year college student? But that would make you around my age, Morishige-san." "Is that a problem?" "N-No, you just look a lot younger than you actually are. I thought you were a high school student …sorry," she replies embarrassed. Yes, from what she saw, this guy had the appearance of a teenage skater punk, so her comment was understandable. His hair was a mess but in somewhat cute way, and his skin was slightly tanned, which was slightly uncommon for someone living in Tokyo. His outfit consisted of a Bape letterman jacket and a Grizzly tee underneath, as well as, black denim jeans. Adidas shoes finished up the boy's outfit, so all in all, he was pretty decked out from head to toe in popular youth fashion. As honest as he looked, his wardrobe choices and personality didn't seem like something that would come from a normal art student, so she continued to ask questions. "Morishige-san…" "Koji is just fine, miss…" he interrupted, realizing that he had never asked for her name. "It's Sachi. Sone Sachi. Anyways, tell me the reason why you brought me here and what happened after I passed out." Hearing this request, Koji's calm expression turned into a more serious one. "Ok, so I guess it's about time I told you what happened, but please try to keep calm while listening." Sachi took a big swallow and nodded her head in agreement, so Koji began to explain the events of the past hours. "Well, to begin with, just how much do you remember from before?" Balling her fists, she answered, "I remember a man, Tatsuo, offering to walk me back to my apartment, after I just left from work. I politely refused and made my way home, but he didn't quite like this and instead forced me into an alleyway. That's when he started to touch me all over. I can still smell the beer musk in his breath as he was huffing on me like a wild beast in heat… That disgusting stench." "Ok, was there anything else that you remember?" "Well, he started to take my clothes off and was about to rape me. I was so scared, since I thought my first time would be with the one I loved, and not one person came to my rescue. That when..." "When?" "Before Tatsuo could lay a finger on me, there was a creepy laugh that was everywhere and a scary masked figure appeared. Tatsuo then threw me to the ground where I passed out," she said, "When I woke up I was here." "Cool. Well, then I'll just fill you in on what happened after you fell unconscious, and remember to keep an open mind," Koji stated, "To make a long story short, the person in the mask was me. As for the two men responsible for causing you harm, I killed them…" Hearing this, Sachi fell to her knees in disbelief, and her face was devoid of color. How could this kind looking person possibly be a murderer, and what was he going to do to her now that his actions were revealed. "Calm down, Sone-san," Koji says as he walks closer towards Sachi. "Get away from me you monster! Get away!" "It's not like that! I wouldn't have wanted it to go down like this, but you'll have to calm down so I can explain myself." Sachi wasn't having it and in a random decided to throw the lamp from before. "Ahhh!" It was Sachi instead of Koji who was yelling, as the lamp collided with his face. It left a serious wound and blood began to flow from his face like a faucet, but the blood was weird. Instead of a crimson red, the blood flowing from his body was as black as the void of space. Though she was scared, curiosity overcame her senses, causing her to attempt to touch the strange fluid. "Don't touch that, idiot!" He screamed with such intensity that it broke Sachi out of her trance. "Ah, I'm sorry!" "No, Sone-san, I should have explained my situation as soon as I met you." As he said this, the blood slowly started to return to its source. It was as if time had reversed for him and him only, but Koji was not satisfied by this fact. "What the hell are you? Tell me just what the hell is going on here! Murdering two guys, taking me to this hotel, and now this! Are you…Are you even human!?" "No I can never go back again…never," Koji mumbled to himself, "Let's go. I'll definitely explain everything, but it can't be here." Sachi was still shaken up and confused as to if she could believe him, but answers were what she wanted. The two of them left the hotel and started to walk towards the inner city. It was nearing midnight, so not too many people were out and about. "How about some soba noodles? I'll buy." Koji says. "Umm, ok," she agrees. Koji takes Sachi to his favorite noodle shop in all of Tokyo, Tanaka soba shop, where he is a regular customer. "Hey, Koji, finally brought a cute girl with you after all this time? What will you two be having today?" "Ha, good one! I'll just have the same as always, and the normal soba dish for her, please," Koji replies with a forced smile. "Ok, stay right here I'll be back with your dishes momentarily" The man left to prepare the meals, leaving the two in awkward silence. "Enough of this. It's time for me to come clean on what's been going on and why you have gotten involved in all this madness; but trust me, this is not a simple story by any means." Sachi nodded again. Koji then began to unravel the mystery behind his past. "Sone-san, are you familiar with the incident with a family of four that went missing seventeen years ago in Osaka? The family whose bodies were never found even after three years of widespread searches and investigations. Rumors went around that this family had vanished off the face of the earth, never to be seen again." "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've heard that story from my parents, when I was little. Though I don't see how this has anything to do with the current turn of events, so would you please explain more?" "What if I told you that I knew what happened to them and where they are currently?" "What are you trying to say?" "What I'm trying to say is that I a member of the missing family, as well as, the reason why they disappeared forever."


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They were a happy family, even an idiot could tell that from one glance. Two happily married parents kept their family in check. The ever so proud father, Morishige Takuma, a former J-League soccer player for Bolt Osaka, now the owner of a soccer facility that trains up-and-comers. His wife, Morishige Lisa, was a professional actress in Hollywood and now is a famous producer for a popular animation studio. Together they were a killer combo of a couple, and they supposedly had never fought in the entirety of their relationship. After a few years together, their love was brought to a new level with the birth of their twin babies; and these babies became a testament of twenty years of pure affection for each other. The first child, Miyu, was safely brought into this world with ease and a beautiful smile bright enough to challenge the sun itself. Koji, on the other hand, was a different story all together, and his delivery was more intense than his sister's. Before he was even delivered, the air in the room had dramatically changed. The pain coursing through Lisa intensified and she clenched the blanket as if an outside force was ripping her apart. The doctor in charge of the delivery was sweating furiously, but he gave his all for the both mother and baby's sake. After about 15 grueling minutes, the baby boy was finally brought into the world, and both of them were perfectly healthy afterwards. "Look, Lisa, our two beautiful babies. They just might be prettier than you, mother." Takuma said holding the told newborns. "I'll be okay with that, since they will grow up to be twice as great as you are, father." "Haha, hey! You're probably right on that one, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the room was laughing and laughing nonstop like a pack of hyenas.

It was seven years later and the Morishige family had decided to clear their busy schedules, in order to take a trip to the mountain. "Ahhh, just take in that wonderful Japanese air," Takuma said, "As fresh as the ocean is beautiful, I say." "Stop it, honey. If you keep talking like, you'll turn into an old man," Lisa interjected. She had everyone in stitches with one of her signature comebacks. "Ha, you might be right on that one, dear." Both of them were enjoying each other's company, and the children were just as happy as they could be. Little Koji ran up to his father yelling, "I want to climb up Fuji-san, papa! I want to go to the tippy top, papa!" "Sorry, Koji, we're going to mount Katsuragi today; and besides that, Fuji is back near Kawaguchiko, but maybe another time." "Whaaaaat!? But I wanted to play with my Kinnikuman figure," said the boy, pulling out an action figure from his travel bag. "I'll make sure to bring you and your toy to Fuji, the next time I'm on a business trip over there, ok?" "YAY YAY YAY!" "Ok, you two. Hurry up or me and Miyu will beat you to the campsite." "Oh yeah!? Let's show those two with our guy power," Takuma exclaimed. The boy heard this and starting running with his father, chanting, "GUY POWER!" The girls followed suit and chased the boys up the mountain trail, so as not to lose their lead. Both sides were neck and neck, while this casual walk transformed into a heated race to the top. "Sorry girls, but it's time to unveil my secret weapon. Koji, COMBINE!" And in an instant, the boy was hoisted on his father's back, allowing Takuma to bolt to the finish at full speed. The race was over in an instant, and the words "Boy's rule" echoed like thunder throughout the surrounding areas. "Ok, ok, huff… I thinks that's enough exercise for one day, alright?" said Lisa in-between breaths. "Ok, if you say so, Honey. Koji, Miyu. Come help daddy with the tent." "Yay!" shouted both the children. "I bet I can help papa better than you, Koji," said Miyu. "EHHHH? Says the girl who always makes me do her chores when she's tired. Plus, there is no one who is more super-duper as me!" Replied the now irritated Koji. "EHHHHH!? And who always cries to me when they wet the bed at night?" "I told you not to tell anybody, Miyu!" "Bed wetter, bed wetter, bed wetter, bed wetter!" "Lazybones, lazybones, lazybones, lazybones!" The two were at it like two warring nations trying to get the advantage over the other. "Are you two going to help your father, or will you guy continue to fight like a bunch of cranky crabs," Lisa asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. Embarrassed by their actions, the two apologized and continued to help build the tent as a team. It took a while, given the fact the twins would bicker occasionally, but the job was eventually finished by nightfall. Takuma started a fire and made some s'mores as a reward for a job well done. " Ahh, that was great, if a do say so myself. I think it's about time we all get ready to hit the hay," He says between yawns. The other three nod their heads and the family goes into the tent. After a few "good nights" were said, the group had finally found themselves in a state of peaceful slumber. Though for this family, the night would prove to harbor a darkness that would change their way of life in unfortunate ways.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The family was fast asleep that night and it seemed that everyone was dreaming peacefully. The night sky was clear, leaving all the stars in view and made it possible for the moon to glow it's light on the earth. Truly, a beautiful night on this mountain trip of theirs. Unbeknownst to our travelers, though, another visitor had made his way to their campsite, watching ever so silently in the distance. Meanwhile in the tent, koji was having the time of his life in his dreams. He was imagining himself as an adventurer searching for a magical sword; so he had embarked on a quest to a lost cave in the middle of a mystical forest. Inside the cave, monsters galore were viciously attacking the young hero, but koji answered this by using his "sword of justice". Yes, a very cliche' name choice, but it did it's job in spades. He easily sliced through all his foes and had finally approached the innermost section of this cave. Walking into this final hurdle, the tension levels were unnerving, which made him hesitate for a split second and stepped back towards the entrance. At the exact same time as this happening, a black fog started to pour out of the entranceway, until the entirety of the cave was nothing but pure darkness. It entangled itself with koji and dragged him into the darkness, as if it were a living entity. Koji floated through it as if he were in the void of space, and he began to wonder if he would ever stop. Then, without warning, the space was filled with images of people screaming in agony. Their bodies were bloody messes, and the screams pierced through koji like a knife through butter. "Make it stop! Make it stoooop!" koji pleaded in agony. Then as if a switch had flipped, the people stopped their actions and silently stared at the little boy.

"He sees us?"

"Stars are known to shine after death; so can we believe that he is real?"

"The watcher is here!"

"Let's touch him! Such fair skin!"

"Mother, he is returning."

"The sinner's keeper has arrived at last!"

"We are free at last!"

None of their words made sense to koji; and to make matters worse, the images started to kill each other like mad men. These words were chanted , during this chaos:

The end of days!

God protect us, for the banquet of the damned is here!

Let the lost offspring repent, so that the souls are not taken!

We, the appetizers, fulfill our mission as punishment for the sin of our birth!

Now he comes!

Now he comes!

…

He is here…

The crimson blood stained the darkness, until it came together to form a pulsating orb that started to creep it's way closer and closer to the little boy. By this time, koji was completely stunned by everything happening around him. Eventually the orb had reached a point and stopped. Without any sort of mouth, the ominous looking object projected a voice that was barely noticeable. "The banquet has finally arrived," it began to say, "and you are the most fitting to quench my hunger...heh...heh…" The boy heard this and began to wet himself uncontrollably. Miyu's words resonated in his head on reaction to this, which made him forget his fears; and still thinking it was just a dream, koji furiously rammed his fist into the orb.

With a shrill scream, the darkness subsided and the orb had disappeared as well. Although the strange object had vanished, the voice came to koji again saying, "...sin….feast….fade….hahahaha!"

Koji arose from his slumber, gripping his chest, which was drenched in sweat. "Whew! It was just a bad dream." His family was still fast asleep, completely unaware of anything out of the ordinary, so koji decided to go back to sleep. Before he could lay down, he felt his heart start beating painfully at an alarming rate. He began crying loudly as if her were being stabbed constantly through his chest, and this commotion woke the rest of his family instantly. " koji what's wrong?!" said his mother, while his father tried to pinpoint the source of the pain. "Where does it hurt, koji?!" koji was in so much pain that he could not answer his parents, and this only continued to raise the tension between them all. Miyu, knowing that she couldn't help at all, cried for brother. This escalated for minutes until finally koji went silent, and so did everyone else in response….BURST! Koji's chest exploded and covered the entirety of the tent in his blood, leaving koji in an unconscious state. " k-koji…" his mother mumbled, completely soaked from top to bottom, much like everyone else. Seconds of silence followed, until koji's blood started to blacken. Then the black blood retreated back into it's point of origin, healing the wound, but the little boy was still left unconscious. When his father tried to touch him, koji's eyes opened and this shocked everyone. "The banquet begins… congratulations, my precious sacrifices." " what is koji saying, daddy?" miyu fearfully asked. "I have no clue." Koji stood and spoke , saying, "Feast" In the instant that this was said, a black mass began to devour the three helpless victims. Takuma was swallowed instantly, leaving not a single bone untouched, and a tearful lisa followed with a shocked look in her face. The black mass for some reason, took it's time with miyu and made her suffer as slowly as possible. Crunching down on her bones effortlessly and patiently, as miyu's cries quickly turned into bloodcurdling screams. "Momma! Papa! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Then the beast suddenly stopped, with the lower half completely mangled. "I knew this was w-weird… you love mama and papa more than a-anyone, so I-I must be dreaming...Before I wake up, I j-just want to t-CHOMP!" The black mass finished the job and the boy was alone with a truly sickening smile on his face. "Delicious! Delicious!" He said blissfully, as the mass returned to him. Leaving the tent, he is met by the strange man that had hid outside of the campgrounds. The middle-age man smirked upon seeing koji, declaring, " Your ass is mine...Demon!"


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The two faced each other, but before kojji could utter another word, the man had impaled him with a steel nail right in his head. Using the power of his fist like a hammer, the man slammed the nail as far as he could into the young boy's skull. "Holy hands of the almighty, give me the strength to bring this accursed wanderer to his knees before your grace. Heaven's seal: Lucifer!" The nail within koji's head began to burn, until it disintegrated without fail. There was a faint light that lingered inside the boy's body, and the influence over him subsided like it didn't happen in the first place. The only thing left in it's place was a mask that resembled an angered demon.

"Wow!" said sachi, "that's a lot to take in all at once. Did this really happen?" koji nods his head and takes a few bites of the soba noodles. Sachi uses this chance to question this mysterious youth some more; and with that, koji continues delving into his dark past…

When the younger koji regains consciousness he is lying in front of a mansion in the middle of nowhere. It was still dark out, so he couldn't have been too far from his previous location. Koji observes the surrounding area. Nothing special to his left or right, and it appears that the only means of progression is to venture towards this random residence. He steps ever so cautiously to the doors that stood between him and the contents within. After banging on the doors, koji awaits any signs of life from inside. He hears no immediate response and continues to knock on the door again, but again, he hears nothing. Knock! Knock! Knock!Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Kno- "Will you give it a fucking break?! Us normal people have to get our eight hours of sleep a night, damnit!" The voice came from above the mansion like thunder booming from the heavens, and the owner of the voice was none other than the man from before (though koji had no way of knowing this). " you put me through a shitload of trouble and now you pound on my door like a whore looking for a good time?!" the man says, "Wait a second, i'll be down there in a fucking second." With an unenthused leap, the man jumps all the way to the bottom of the property without as much as breaking a single part of his body. "Woah!" koji says. "Fuck right, 'woah'." The man responds, "Before you even ask, my name is Isaac. Not Isaac Newton or Isaac Asimov, just Isaac." Things were progressing too fast for koji's 7 year old brain, but it was very clear that this man had a very unpleasant air to him. His mother had alway told him to never swear, or else his tongue would rot off. Speaking of his mother, koji found it weird that none of the others were anywhere to be found; and an unsettling feeling welled up from his gut. "Hey, mister, do you know where my family is? We were camping in the mountains and I need to go back, or i'll get in a lot of trouble." Isaac's mood changed from one of anger, to one that was more serious. " I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't remember that incident, after I sealed that monster away." "Monster?! What do you mean by a monster, and where is my family?!" SLAP! "I'll make this one easy for you, so listen," Isaac says as he strikes the boy's face in a violent fashion, "First off, you were possessed by a 'demon' that we have named Pozhiratel. Secondly, as of a result of this possession, you brutally and single-handedly slaughtered your family. Lastly, I sealed that monster and brought you here to my home." "I don't understand," koji said, trying to make heads or tails of what this man was saying. "Are you shitting me, kid?! I just said, as clear as day, that you...killed...your family!" It took some time to sink in, but soon he began to vaguely understand what was going on. Though, even after getting to this truth, koji was reluctant to accept it and started spouting nonsense. "Nooooo! My family is at the campsite right now, and I need to go back now! We were having fun, but now i'm stuck here with you! We were going to have fun and see the tippy top of the mountain; and fly our kites in the morning; and tell ghost stories, while eating super s'mores! Take me back!Take me back!Take me back!Take me back!" While screaming, koji starts tearing up, peeing his pants a little bit. "Ok, kid," Isaac begins, "I'll tell you a ghost story. A stupid ignorant fuck gets possessed by a crazy fucking monster, and ultimately wrecks his family. In the end, an unlucky fucker responsible for resolving the issue, seals the bitch in a fucking cliche' looking demon mask. Need I continue?" "P-Please don't," the boy sheepishly replies. " So my family is really gone? What is supposed to happen now?!" Scratching his head, Isaac explains, " Well, now it's about time for shit to hit the fan, boy." Koji, while still confused, hears this and prepares for the bumpy ride ahead.


End file.
